


Rain in Glasgow

by ganzvielliebe



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganzvielliebe/pseuds/ganzvielliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Billy should be happy to be with a loving girlfriend and to have a wonderful son, but often missing Dominic appears to him as the stronger feeling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in Glasgow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: cordeilla33 (LJ)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nothing is true. The lyrics belong to the song “A Ball Of Earth” from Beecake.  
> A/N: I think I wrote this one around 2 years ago, but I think it's not the worst fic I've ever written, so...

Rain. It has been the same view out of the window for what feels like ages. Every day the same weather, every day the same sight.  
Billy stares at the drops running down the window, listens to the sound they make as they hit the glass. It is the only thing to be heard in the house since Ali has left with Jack a few minutes ago. Billy didn't ask them where they were going.  
He lets out a sigh and remembers the last time he visited Dom in L.A. Several days full of sun, full of fun; just enjoying life together. Once more Billy realises how much he misses his friend,  because all of their regular phone calls, more or less could not replace being with Dom. Just hanging out with him, talking to him face-to-face, and beholding him.  
 _  
_

_«I wish that I could see you again_

_my friend»_

  
The way Dominic understands him is just extraordinary, outstanding, and special. When no more words are needed between them and they simply know what the other one is thinking, then they believe that they are on their own in the world, that there is no one between them. Then, everything seems to be perfect. Together they share honesty instead of pretence, freedom instead of imprisonment. This might sound cheesy, but sometimes Billy even forgets about his life in Glasgow.  
It is almost surprising how strongly they still connect. After their time in New Zealand, Billy was afraid, that their relationship could change, that some how they would become alienated from each other after a while. Fortunately, time proved him wrong. They have changed, indeed, but they are still close. Although, Billy often thinks about their lives back then while shooting 'Lord of the Rings'. It was completely different there and sometimes Billy wishes their lives in New Zealand would have continued forever.  
  
 _Billy rings the door bell. Instantly, the door opens and Dominic pulls Billy into a hug, even though it is only two hours ago when they left the studio together and decided to meet again after dinner. Dominic wanted revenge on the Play Station.  
Billy returns the embrace, closes his eyes for a moment as he feels Dom's hands stroking his back, before Dom lets him go.  
“Good to see you again,” he says with a grin.  
“Ready to loose once more?” Billy asks, also with a grin.  
“We'll see. You can turn the Play Station on while I get some beer.”  
Billy goes into the living room to do so and is just finished when Dominic enters the room handing him a bottle of beer.  
“Let's go, and this time I will be the one who kicks _ your _arse.”  
“No way!” Billy is sure he will win again and so he does. Two and a half hours later Dom throws his controller away – frustrated.  
“Fuck you. Can't you let me win just once?”  
“Nah, it's way too much fun to see you getting upset every time.” He can't hide his amusement.  
“Thanks, arsehole.”  
“You're welcome, darling.” Billy leans over to tousle Dominic's hair knowing how much he hates it. However, Dominic doesn't react; at least he doesn't react verbally. He is pouting.  
“Oh, c'mon, Dommeh! It's only a game.” Billy can't suppress a grin when he playfully caresses his friend's cheek.  
A moment later, he finds himself lying on the floor, Dominic above him, a cheeky grin on his face. Billy suspects what he is about to do, he has a clue how Dominic is going to take revenge on him – this is going to be very unpleasant.  
There isn't even enough time for Billy to say “Don't you dare” before Dominic starts tickling him. Unfortunately, he knows far too well how ticklish Billy is.  
A shriek escaped Billy's mouth. “Noooo, Dom... Lemme go!” The words come out under laughter and screaming. However, Dominic doesn't seem to care, but continues torturing Billy, definitely enjoying it. Billy tries to get rid of Dom which seems to be impossible since he is shaking with laughter.  
After a while, Dom grabs Billy's wrists, pins them onto the floor. His eyes sparkling joyfully. His mouth slightly opened.  
Billy can't stop staring at Dom's eyes, can't break free from this intensive look as his breath slowly begins to ease again.  
“Play something on the guitar for me.” Dominic's words are not more than a whisper.  
Billy recognizes that Dom loosens his grip from Billy's wrists before removing one of his hands completely. Instead, he gently touches Billy's cheek.  
A slight shiver runs through Billy's body. He closes his eyes, savouring the touch on his skin, noticing his quickening heartbeat not quite knowing how to deal with it.  
“Sure, I can play something on the guitar.” He finally answers with a hoarse voice, eyes still closed.  
For an instant, he feels Dom's lips on his own and a murmured “Thanks” before Dom gets up.  
Billy – still lying on the floor wonders what has just happened or rather why it happened and why it felt so good. Confusion gets mixed up with a certain amazement and nervousness.  
“C'mon, Bills, wanna hear you play.”  
Billy hasn't noticed that Dominic left the room to fetch his guitar.  
Now Billy gazes at Dominic, sensing that he is more awkward than he would admit and Billy knows that it is probably the best to keep silent – at least for now.  
Billy smiles uncertainly when he takes the guitar from Dom and sits down on the couch next to Dominic.  
Billy touches the strings, and starts to play an improvisational melody that comes into his mind. After a few minutes, he plays a song whose title he can't remember, although he knows the lyrics. Closed-eyed he begins to sing along. When he opens them again he sees Dominic smiling at him.  
“I like your voice. You should sing more often.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Go on or do you want me to kiss you again?” Still smiling.  
Billy pauses not knowing how to reply, but the knowledge that Dom is obviously comfortable with what has happened, calms him.  
“Not yet, maybe when I've finished.” A smirk appears on his face._  
  
Remembering the scene Billy starts smiling. The only thing that had changed after that moment was that they had started sharing some kisses between them. They are friends although they might love each other in a way more like lovers than like friends, but they have never really talked about it. There was no need for it. It just felt – and still feels – right.  
Now, New Zealand and all that had happened there seems far away. Billy should be happy to be with a loving girlfriend and to have a wonderful son, but often missing Dominic appears to him as the stronger feeling. Of course, he loves Ali and Jack, his perfect family, but from time to time he thinks that he doesn't belong there. Especially when he has just spent some days with Dominic in L.A. and returns back home. He starts to miss the wordless communication he experiences with Dom and the way they can make each other laugh until they cry.    
  
Billy glances out of the window and with delight he notices that despite the still lasting rain, the sky lightens a little bit. He also thinks that it doesn't rain as much as before, however this could also only be  wishful thinking.  
Billy turns away from the window towards his guitar that is leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. He goes there slowly, takes the instrument and sits down on the bed.  
Billy knows exactly which song he is going to play when his fingers almost automatically touch the strings. The first beats of “A Ball of Earth” can be heard, the same song he has written while thinking about Dom once, shortly after Jack's birth.  
  


_“Steal the night_  
 _To a light that's still far away_  
 _You're still further_

_Pace the floor_  
 _Find the door through a fish-eyed stare_  
 _Sets for tomorrow_

_Time creeps like a southern storm_  
 _Time marches in uniform”_

  
A line that was referring to Jack's birth in a way, since it is some kind of a symptom of the fact that time is inexorable. They can not stop the flow of time even if they wanted it. Jack's birth made Billy realise that things change over the years.

_“But your smile_  
 _It sends me a thousand rainbows”_

  
When Billy imagines Dom smiling everything seems to be easier, everything seems to be less bad. It calms him. The thought of the inevitability of time doesn't seem as terrifying as before, because his relationship to Dom is something that has remained the same. And if it has changed in some way, it was only for the better. Maybe their friendship has become even stronger and closer because they are aware that time is not able to destroy the bond between them.  
Even though the imagination itself can not compensate the distance between them.  
  


_“Catch my eye  
Reflect in this hotel window_

_I wish that I could see you again  
My friend_

_A ball of earth falls through the sky  
A million hearts and souls break forth tomorrow_

_I send a kiss out to the night  
I hope it finds your lips and soon I will follow”_

  
And once more Billy has the urgent desire to drive to the airport immediately and take the next flight to L.A. Usually, he can resist this desire, but right now it seems too late to stop himself. It is too late when he turns the computer on and looks for a flight. He knows he shouldn't be doing this but this time his rationality has given in.  
If he hurries up he will be able to be in L.A. in less than 48 hours.  
Billy's eyes are fixed on the screen while his right hand grabs the phone. He doesn't need to look at it to dial the correct number.  
“Monaghan?” Dom's voice sounds sleepy and Billy remembers that in L.A. it's probably before noon which means that Dom has been asleep – but that's a fact he ignores for now.  
“Dommeh? Sorry for waking you up. You haven't planned anything for the next few days, have you? I'm sick of the Scottish rain.”  
“When can I pick you up at the airport?” The sleepy voice is replaces by an audible smile.  
Billy catches a glimpse of the rain beginning to pour again harder than before, but smiles because of the knowledge that he will soon leave this all behind.

 


End file.
